Querida futura Bugaboo
by CriXar
Summary: Spoiler de TimeTagger Cat Noir se percata de algo importante tras el encuentro con Bunnyx: Aún después de todos esos años... él y Ladybug siguen siendo un equipo.


-¿Bugaboo...?- llamó Adrien a la puerta del baño de mujeres del museo. Puede que ambos conocieran sus identidades, pero no por ello debían darse el lujo de dejar de ser cuidadosos y arriesgarse a ser descubiertos. Siempre procuraban detransformarse en lugares separados.

La joven mujer abrió la puerta lentamente. Su prometido dio un paso atrás y se dispuso a tomar su mano para dejar juntos el lugar cuando se dio cuenta de los ojos llorosos de Marinette y la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hey, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó consternado sujetando sus hombros. Con una ligera risa, ella asintió. Acto seguido sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y pequeño papel doblado. Estaba algo arrugado y se notaba que llevaba ya algún tiempo guardado. Adrien empalideció.- ¿Eso es...?

-Así es, gatito.- asintió ella antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas, el hombre regresó el gesto.

-No pensé que lo conservarías...- confesó él en un susurro al separarse un poco y verla de frente.

-Cielo, no puedes darle una carta a una chica, pedirle que no la abra hasta determinado tiempo y pretender que eso no le cause curiosidad.- explicó Marinette antes de plantar un beso en su mejilla.

-Supongo que no...- respondió él, un poco más relajado y con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Estás convencida ahora de lo mucho que te amo y te he amado durante tanto tiempo?- preguntó tomando una de sus manos y acercándola a sus labios para besarla.

-No he dudado desde antes de descubrir nuestros secretos.- aseguró su amada. Tomando el rostro de Adrien entre sus manos, unió sus labios en un beso dulce, similar a los que habían compartido durante los últimos dos años juntos. El rubio sonrió contra sus labios y rodeó su cintura en un fuerte abrazo.

-Oh, lo que daría el pequeño Cat Noir por ver esto...- La pareja se separó al instante al escuchar la voz de Alix tras ellos. Si amiga venía de una de las salas de exhibición.- Tu versión en miniatura estaba bastante curioso respecto a su futura relación...

-Lo recuerdo bien.- rió Marinette, revolviendo el cabello de su novio.- Gracias por tu ayuda, Alix.

-¿Para qué están los amigos si no es para acudir a un riesgoso viaje en el tiempo a pesar de que tu prometido estropeara mi miraculous?- asegurño cinicamente.

-Bueno, damas...- carraspeó Adrien intentando dispersar el tema.- No sé ustedes, pero de repente se me antojó un helado. ¿Me honrarían con su bella compañía?- preguntó extendiendo sus brazos. Entre risas cada una tomó uno.

-No creas que no me aprovecharé. ¡El mío doble!- exclamó la mujer de cabello rosa.- Oye, Marinette, ¿sucede algo, linda? Tus ojos, parece que estuviste...

-No es nada.- cortó ella.- Sólo... creo que todo esto de recordar como eran las cosas antes me puso algo emotiva.- explicó metiendo su mano en su bolsillo para asegurar el papel al fondo de este.

-Sí, siempre fuiste la más sentimental de los dos...- sonrió Adrien besando su frente.

...

"...creo que lo que quiero decir con todo esto es... que me alegra que incluso después de tanto tiempo y muchas batallas sigamos juntos, Bugaboo. Como compañeros, amigos... y mi corazón me dice que algo más.

Te amo, mi lady.

Cat Noir"

Con una gran sonrisa de enamorado en su rostro, Adrien colocó a un lado la pluma y dobló rápidamente la carta. Su oportunidad para entregársela a su destinataria se presentó más pronto de lo que esperaba.

-¡Bien hecho!- exclamaron juntos los héroes al liberar a un akuma más aquella tarde. El anillo del chico comenzó a parpadear con insistencia. Era su señal para irse.

-Bueno, mi lady. Es como siempre un gusto luchar a tu lado, pero este felino debe retirarse. No me extrañes demasiado.

-Intentaré no agonizar de tristeza hasta tu regreso...- rió ella con aires dramáticos.

-Y para asegurarme de que no lo hagas...- respondió él con una sonrisa al momento que abría uno de los bolsillos de su traje y sacaba un pedazo de papel doblado en varias partes.

-Oh, ¿una carta de amor?

-Podría decirse, pero esta es especial.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Quiero que la conserves, pero no puedes leerla.- explicó tomando las manos de su compañera con ternura para colocar el escrito entre estas.- No hasta ambos nos convirtamos en la Ladybug y el Cat Noir que enviaron a Bunnyx aquí.

-Como una cápsula del tiempo.- comparó ella tomando la carta.

-Podría decirse.- asintió Cat Noir con un leve sonrijo en su rostro.

-Muy bien.- Ladybug tomó su yoyo y con cuidado colocó el papel en su interior.- Aquí estará a salvo hasta entonces.

-Genial.- El héroe tomó la mano derecha de la joven y la besó fugazmente antes de dar media vuelta.

-Eres un sentimental. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?- exclamó ella antes de que se alejara demasiado como para no escucharla.

-¡Y no me avergüenzo de eso!- gritó él en respuesta.

Tenía una buena razón para ser así y la tendría por muchos años más.

**_Estaba temblando, gente, ¡temblando! en lo que veía el nuevo episodio. No me lo esperaba en lo absoluto. Tengo muchas preguntas, pero sobre todo unas ganas inmensas de ver qué es lo que sigue... y que el resto de episodios sigan la racha de buena trama que hemos tenido._**

**_Yo no más quiero dejar algo desde ya: Le apuesto a Lila para ser la nueva Hawk Moth de la que habló Chris. Esa desgraciada será una gran super villana y es alguien a quien veo dándole lata a Ladybug por mero gusto._**

**_#CuadradoAmorosoDelFuturo_**


End file.
